Doctor knows best
by Charming-Storm
Summary: Episode addition to Upgrades. Janet takes out her her frustration about Anise on her last patient of the night DanJan.


**Title: Doctor knows best**

**Rating: huh? K+**

**Pairing: D/J**

**Spoilers: Episode addition to 'Upgrades'. **

**A/N: Thanks Hell - one of my best friends! You rule, girl! And this hasn't been beta'ed and I am Dutch so, please ignore any grammar/spelling mistakes! So no flames?Thank-Uuuuuu :)**

* * *

Janet stalked over to her third and final patient. Her feet were now painfully throbbing in her high heeled shoes, the dull pain in her head had turned into a splitting headache and her mood had gone from bad to worse. 

SG-1 had chosen Anise over her. Plain and simple. They'd completely ignored her genuine and professional concern for their well-being, they'd simply waved off what her instinct had been screaming at her ever since Anise stepped through the gate with her damned armbands; 'DO NOT TRUST!'

Janet barely reacted when the patient in question, Daniel, mumbled a soft "Hi…" and stuck out his arm.

His arm.

Which reminded her of the _damned armbands_!

Okay, she knew she probably shouldn't take this so personally, but then again, how couldn't she? They'd chosen that Tokra …..woman over her.

"Shirt." She ordered and Daniel hastily complied, pulling up his black t-shirt.

Oh yeah sure, NOW they were all more than willing to cooperate. Now that she had to pick up the pieces.

Janet had the fight the almost uncontrollable urge to run to the control room, grab that mic and yell 'TOLD YOU SO' to everyone at the base. SG-1 in particular.

She was sure General Hammond wouldn't mind. After all, they'd completely ignored him as well. Well, not completely…

With a soft, annoyed sigh she took off her stethoscope and leaned in to listen to his heartbeat.

It was steady.

It hadn't been steady before. Their hormone-levels; through the roof. And no matter how many times she'd asked Anise to explain the charts to her, 'Noooo', nobody had bothered to clue her in.

"Doctor….Fraiser?"

Thank god for Hammond. At least he'd had some authority over them. Well, the fact that he could fire them on the spot probably had something do with it, though.

"Janet?"

She couldn't blame it all on them though. The virus was also partially responsible, if not fully. Still, no-one had even thought of apologising for not listening or… thanking her for her trouble.

"Janet….what's wrong?"

The quickening of his heartbeat got her attention. Her head snapped up and she realised she'd been listening to his heart for….minutes now. Daniel was looking at her, worried.

"Is there something wrong with my heart?" She could see he was beginning to panic.

Abandoning her angry train of thought, Janet quickly shot him a fake, reassuring smile.

"No Daniel, you're in perfect health as far as I can tell. Your bloodworks will tell me more, so we just have to wait for the results…"

Daniel sighed in relief, then smiled at her sheepishly. "At least I got you talking again."

Janet's eyebrow shot up, unsure how to respond. She lay the clipboard aside and dug her hands deep in the labcoat's narrow pockets. "Yes.. well….It's been a long day."

Daniel nodded slowly, glancing around the infirmary, an uncomfortable silence enveloping them.

After a few more moments of silence, Janet shook her head and sighed. "I'm just gonna see what's taking those blood results…" She slowly turned around, stopping when she suddenly felt Daniel's hand on her arm.

"Just wait. I know,… I know you're probably a little….mad at us." He offered as she turned around, surprised.

She considered what he'd said for a moment then shook her head. "I'm not."

He pulled up his brows in disbelief then smiled.

Janet rolled her eyes, allowing herself a little, defeated smile. "Ok, so maybe I am. I'll just….direct it at our….Tokra guest."

Daniel chuckled. "You don't like her very much….do you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Janet blurted out, inwardly cursing herself for her little outburst. "I mean…" she shrugged. "No actually, I don't like her. Do you?"

Although the question was only meant for conversation purposes, she suddenly found herself very interested in his answer. He'd….better…..not….like her.

He took an awful long time to consider his answer and she had to resist the urge to slap him on his shoulder. Or across the face.

Recognising the frustrated expression on the face of the woman standing in front of him, Daniel smirked and shook his head. "No, I can't say that I do. We have a lot of common. Well, the host and I do but…..I don't….exactly….trust her."

"You don't trust her?" Janet repeated incredulously. "Daniel, you trusted that woman with your life!"

Daniel looked a little taken aback. "Well, she seemed alright at first. I mean, Hammond gave her the okay….and……" he trailed off, then suddenly his head snapped up. "Is that what's been bothering you? That we trusted her judgement instead of yours?"

"I don't blame you for trusting her. She seemed very…capable. And there was no reason not to trust her, the Tokra haven't betrayed us before." She simply stated.

"That's not what I asked." He replied.

Her posture stiffened somewhat and she glanced around the room uncomfortably.

Finally, Janet looked back up at him, shrugging nonchalantly. "…..but that's my answer'."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, even though he knew her answer was serious. She could be delightfully stubborn at times. "Have you ever considered going into politics?"

"Have you ever considered a career in law enforcement?" she retorted.

He frowned, readjusting his glasses.

"You're giving me the third degree here." Janet explained with a small smile, slinging the stethoscope she'd been holding back around her neck. She tapped her foot impatiently. "My _god_, what's taking those results so long."

"I'm sorry."

Janet frowned at his sudden apology, her features softening when she looked at him, sitting on the bed in front of her.

"It's nothing Daniel, I'm just a little snappish toni-"

He held up a hand and she effectively stopped talking. "I'm sorry for not trusting your judgement today with Anise. But, I know that under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have made the same choice. But.." He gestured enthusiastically.

"I could literally feel the adrenaline surging through my body. I felt like I could do anything. Take on anyone. And that feeling was probably addictive, like you said. I certainly didn't want it to end." He paused, unsure if his excited ramblings had done any damage control at all. "My apology, however, still stands."

A small smile appeared on her face and she glanced away. "So….I um….heard you and the Colonel beat up some guys at O'Malley's?"

Daniel cleared his throat uncomfortable, then nodded slowly and barely audible, admitted; "Yes….yes…we did."

"Why?" Janet asked him cheerfully, finally feeling as if she'd been dealt the upper hand in the conversation.

Daniel blushed furiously, readjusting his glasses. "Someone……apparently called me…a…" He sighed. " …geek."

"Oooh." She arched an eyebrow, enjoying this way too much. Well, he deserved to suffer a little bit at her hand after the day she'd had. And she had already cleared Sam and the Colonel. "I bet you didn't like that…"

"No, apparently I did not." He smiled back, recognising her teasing tone. "For once, I felt like I could take on everyone in that restaurant. And….I did."

"Very macho." Janet smirked, absent-mindedly fiddling with her stethoscope.

"Oh please don't remind me…"Daniel groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

She smiled at the top of his head and when he hesitantly looked up, nodded.

"Then I won't." She sighed. "Look, those results will probably take a while. I assume you're staying on base tonight?"

Daniel chuckled. "Yeah, I probably will….Wait, you're not going to order me to go home and get some rest?"

"Like you people ever take my advice when I tell you _that_….." Janet retorted, half-kidding.

"I'll stop by your office as soon as I get those results."

"Oh.." Daniel picked up his jacket, a little surprised by her comment. "Oh, okay, yeah, of course." He pushed himself off the bed, readjusted his glasses then gestured around the infirmary. "Well um….I'll see you when you get those results."

Janet nodded, managing a small smile, as she cleared some instruments off a nearby table.

Daniel walked towards the infirmary's exit, slowly and not very convincing. "And ….Janet?' He said, suddenly stopping.

She looked up.

"I do take your advice..._to heart_." With a small smile, he turned around and headed out the door, leaving a surprised yet smiling Janet Fraiser behind in the infirmary.

* * *

**The End ;)**


End file.
